I Wanna Be Bad
by Lijuma
Summary: Une Bella réservée vit le fantasme de la fille sexy et mauvaise pour une nuit. Edward n'est que trop heureux de l'aider. Traduction avec l'accord de RobzBeanie.
1. Chapitre 1

-Chapitre 1-

Au moment où j'entre dans le _Club Twilight_, la basse pulsation de la forte musique m'assaille. Je m'écarte doucement de la porte, regardant autour les autres personnes dans la boîte de nuit. Au bar, je vois d'attrayants hommes et femmes assis près les uns des autres, flirtant ouvertement. Sur la piste de danse, des couples bougent ensemble en de rythmes synchronisés.

Presque personne ne semble être seul, comme moi, et je ne me sens pas du tout à ma place. Ce n'est pas mon genre. Même à l'université, je sortais rarement à moins qu'Alice ne me traîne.

Je ferme les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration tandis que j'essaie de me donner du courage. C'est ce que je voulais – être quelqu'un d'autre pour une nuit. Etre la fille sexy et mauvaise qui attire le gars le plus chaud de la boîte de nuit. Pour me laisser emporter par lui. Pour faire tout ce à quoi les gens se réfèrent quand ils disent : « _Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas._ »

Je baisse les yeux sur ma courte et étroite robe, admirant à quel point les paillettes argentées semblent scintiller sous les lumières de la boîte de nuit. De là-haut, mon décolleté semble incroyable dans mon haut drapé. Comme je fais la taille moyenne pour une femme, les hommes d'ici devraient avoir une assez belle vue. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je _sais_ que je suis jolie.

Je ne suis toujours pas vraiment danseuse, mais je rassemble tout mon courage et me trace un chemin jusqu'à la piste de danse, trouvant un petit espace près d'un bord. Je regarde les autres jeunes femmes, essayant d'imiter la façon dont leurs hanches se balancent, espérant ne pas avoir l'air ridicule.

Après quelques minutes, la musique change en un lent et sensuel battement. Je ferme les yeux, me laissant entraîner par la musique. Je suis surprise quand quelque chose de dur me touche le dos.

-Ne t'arrête pas à cause de moi, chuchote une voix de velours à mon oreille, tandis qu'une paire de bras très musclés encerclent ma taille. _Ça n'a pas pris longtemps._ L'une de ses mains bouge sur ma hanche, me faisant bouger doucement en accord avec ses hanches derrière moi. Je peux sentir la chaleur de sa dure poitrine musclée contre mon dos. Et il sent divinement bon.

Mon cœur tambourine. Ayant besoin de le sentir, je lève mon bras gauche, le passant derrière moi jusqu'à ce que je touche l'arrière de sa tête. Je passe mes doigts dans ses doux cheveux, sentant son souffle chaud sur mon cou alors que nous nous balançons ensemble.

-Tu es foutrement sexy, dit-il à mon oreille. Regarde-moi ces seins dans cette robe. Je souris pour moi-même je le savais.

Quand la chanson change une nouvelle fois, il relâche sa forte emprise de moi, me retournant pour lui faire face.

Putain. De. Merde.

Même dans mes talons de huit centimètres, il me domine. Il est vêtu d'un jean noir, et d'une chemise noir boutonnée avec les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, révélant l'encre coloré sur ses avant-bras. Plus important, les boutons du haut ont été laissés ouverts, le large 'V' exposant sa poitrine sexy avec la juste quantité de poils bruns clairs – et la juste d'ose d'encre pour te demander ce qui se cache d'autre sous sa chemise.

Mes yeux se déplacent finalement au-dessus de son cou pour rencontrer les siens, et il me sourit, satisfait.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois, bébé ? Je n'ai pas la possibilité de répondre avant qu'il ne me rapproche. Mes bras se replient instinctivement autour de son cou tandis que je regarde la paire d'yeux verts scintillants.

Je pense que nous nous déplaçons, mais je ne prête attention à rien d'autre que lui. Il doit sûrement être le type le plus chaud ici ! A part ses magnifiques yeux verts, il a de parfaites pommettes, des lèvres boudeuses complètes et une mâchoire à mourir, même couverte de la croissance d'une barbe de deux jours. Sa chevelure est un désordre tumultueux sur le dessus de sa tête, l'éclairage de la boîte de nuit faisant ressortir des effets rougeâtres dans le brun.

Mais ce sont les yeux ! Les yeux qui regardent les miens. Enfin, la plupart du temps – ils oscillent également plus bas vers mon décolleté à base régulière. Il me regarde de la manière dont un prédateur regarderait sa proie. Et je veux être sa proie.

Ses grandes mains frottent de haut en bas de mon dos tandis que nous dansons ensemble. Après une autre musique ou deux, il devient plus audacieux, les abaissant de plus en plus bas à chaque passage jusqu'à presser et masser mes fesses. Je suis d'abord gênée qu'il fasse cela sur une piste de danse bondée, mais si je regarde autour, je peux voir les autres couples danser aussi près que nous le sommes.

Soudainement, il me rapproche encore plus près, mettant son bassin contre moi. Oh mon Dieu, il est dur ! J'halète, essayant de prendre un peu de recul, mais il secoue la tête, ne me laissant pas partir.

-Tu sens ce que tu me fais, bébé ? Tu me rends foutrement dur.

Je mords ma lèvre, me sentant rougir face à son franc-parler.

Il soulève l'un de ses bras, remettant mes cheveux derrière, puis enfouit son visage dans mon cou, où sa barbe érafle ma peau sensible. Je frémis lorsqu'il place un doux baiser sous mon oreille. Pendant tout ce temps, il écrase sa bite dure contre moi, à l'endroit exacte où je veux le sentir.

-Tourne-toi, chuchote-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant mon oreille. Je veux sentir ce cul sexy.

Je me tourne immédiatement, criant quand je sens sa longueur dure se nicher entre mes fesses. Ses mains frottent le long de mon ventre, ses pouces brossant le bas de mes seins, tandis que ses lèvres continuent leur assaut sur mon cou.

Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps nous dansons comme ça. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à un moment il prend ma main et me mène hors de la piste de danse, des perles de sueur coulent le long de mon visage et j'ai besoin de lui. Je n'ai jamais autant voulu un homme.

Il me mène vers le bar, nous trouvant deux sièges ensemble le long de l'une des extrémités. Je tire mon petit sac du tour de mon cou, le posant sur le bar.

-Que veux-tu boire ? me demande-t-il.

- Oh, hum, juste un Coca Cola Light. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de frais pour me calmer.

Il plisse les yeux, agitant la main au barman.

-Elle va prendre un Slippery Nipple. Et donnez-moi un verre de tequila.

Le barman hoche la tête.

-Avec sel et citron ? demande-t-il.

- Absolument.

Alors que le barman s'éloigne pour chercher nos boissons, je me tourne vers mon compagnon sexy.

-Hum, je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire des cocktails.

- Tu l'aimeras, répond-il, ne laissant aucune place au doute. Crois-moi.

Je mords ma lèvre, me demandant si je devrais refuser l'alcool et garder mes esprits clairs ce soir. Mais c'est ce que la moi habituelle ferait, et je ne suis pas elle ce soir.

Je suis surprise quand il tend la main, libérant ma lèvre de mes dents.

-Fais ça encore une fois et je vais te prendre dès maintenant sur le bar devant tout le monde.

Mes yeux s'élargissent alors que l'expression de son visage ne laisse pas de doute sur le fait qu'il est un homme de parole. Je _devrais_ être terrifiée, mais je suis tellement excitée à l'heure actuelle que je pourrais bien le laisser faire.

Quand le barman revient avec nos verres, je prends mon verre, renifle le liquide à l'intérieur avant de prendre une première gorgée.

-C'est un cocktail, dit-il, ces yeux riant de moi. Cul sec, bébé !

Je prends une grande respiration, penche la tête vers l'arrière et bois.

-Putain ! Je toussote alors que le liquide coule le long de ma gorge.

Il rigole à voix haute.

-Mon Dieu, c'est le cul sec le plus poule mouillé qui existe.

Je sens mon visage s'enflammer dans la mortification, mais alors que lèche mes lèvres, je réalise que _c'était_ en fait plutôt bon.

-Tu vas boire ça ? je demande, hochant la tête vers son verre intact.

- Pourquoi, tu le veux ? il sourit, narquois.

- Non, non, hum, je me demandais juste.

- Viens-là, bébé, dit-il, pliant les doigts. Je n'hésite même pas avant d'approcher mon tabouret plus près du sien.

Il tend la main, repoussant mes cheveux pour exposer mon cou, puis penche ma tête vers l'arrière. Regardant mes yeux, il se penche, léchant mon cou le long de mon pouls avant de prendre la salière et de mettre du sel sur le point qu'il vient de lécher. Reposant le sel, il prend le verre de tequila, lèche le sel qui est sur moi, puis engloutit la tequila en une traite avant de sucer le citron dans sa bouche.

Doucement, je redresse mon cou, essayant de contrôler ma respiration. Ça doit être la chose la plus érotique que je n'ai jamais ressenti. Je suis prête à foutre le camp d'ici et le laisser avoir la vicieuse partie de moi.

Sa main revient sur l'arrière de ma tête, me rapprochant.

-Tu es foutrement délicieuse, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille. Avant que la nuit soit finie, je vais goûter chaque partie de toi.

Je déglutie fortement, le regardant alors qu'il se recule. Et puis je sens sa chaude main sur mon genou. Ses doigts font de petits cercles tandis qu'il déplace lentement sa main sur ma cuisse, sous ma robe, maintenant toujours le contact visuel avec moi.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu portes ? demande-t-il lorsque ses doigts atteignent le haut de mes bas. Il détourne finalement le regard de mes yeux, regardant plus bas pour observer mes cuisses exposées. Bon Dieu, je veux sentir ces jambes enroulés autour de moi pendant que je pilonne ma grosse bite épaisse dans ta douce chatte.


	2. Chapitre 2

Je déglutie fortement, le regardant alors qu'il se recule. Et puis je sens sa chaude main sur mon genou. Ses doigts font de petits cercles tandis qu'il déplace lentement sa main sur ma cuisse, sous ma robe, maintenant toujours le contact visuel avec moi.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu portes ? demande-t-il lorsque ses doigts atteignent le haut de mes bas. Il détourne finalement le regard de mes yeux, regardant plus bas pour observer mes cuisses exposées. Bon Dieu, je veux sentir ces jambes enroulés autour de moi pendant que je pilonne ma grosse bite épaisse dans ta douce chatte.

* * *

-Chapitre 2-

Je le regarde longuement, mon cerveau ne sachant pas s'il est davantage choqué ou excité par ce qu'il souhaite me faire. La ruée d'humidité que je ressens entre mes jambes me dit que mon corps sait exactement ce qu'_il_ ressent, lui.

-Edward est le nom que tu crieras chaque fois que je te ferai venir cette nuit. Quel est ton nom, bébé ?

- Mon… quoi ? je demande confuse.

- Ton nom, il répète.

- Hum, B-Bella, je bégaie.

- Eh bien, Belle Bella… je pense que tu prétends seulement être innocente. Je pense que tu es en fait une renarde, une lionne se faisant passer pour un agneau._ Je pense que tu as compris l'inverse._

Il sourit tandis que je continue de le regarder, laissant ses doigts se déplacer hors de la douce matière jusqu'à ma cuisse nue. Je sens mon souffle s'arrêter quand il avance de plus en plus près de ma culotte en dentelle.

-Veux-tu que je te touche, Belle Bella ? J'hoche la tête. Dis-le. A voix haute. Veux-tu que je te touche ? Veux-tu que je te fasse te sentir bien ? Veux-tu que je te baise avec mes doigts ?

- Mon Dieu, oui, je gémis comme une pute aveugle, trop submergée par le désir pour se rappeler que nous sommes dans un bar rempli de gens.

- Puis-je vous servir autre chose ? demande le barman, son interruption me ramenant à la réalité.

- Je vais prendre un autre verre. Et la dame ici voudrait un Screaming Orgasm.

Mes yeux s'élargissent, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il vient de dire ça au barman. Edward tourne le regard vers moi, incapable de retenir son rire.

-C'est une boisson, bébé.

- Je- je le savais, je réponds, embarrassée.

- Bien sûr tu le savais, répond-il avec un clin d'œil, une main revenant sur ma cuisse pendant que l'autre se fait un chemin sur ma poitrine entre mes seins, laissant la chair de poule dans son sillage. Mmm… J'adore la manière dont ton rougissement descend sous cette magnifique robe. Je veux voir exactement jusqu'où il va.

- Tiens, Edward, dit le barman en posant nos verres devant nous. Edward met sa main dans sa poche arrière, sortant quelques billets de son porte-monnaie.

- Tu, hum, viens ici souvent ? je demande. Il connaît ton nom.

- Je viens ici quand je cherche un peu d'action, dit-il, ses doigts caressant ma joue. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé personne d'aussi belle que toi.

Ses mots peuvent être aussi mignons que sales – un mélange impétueux. Je suis de la pâte à modeler dans ses mains. Je me rapproche, ayant besoin de ressentir ces lèvres boudeuses sur les miennes, mais il se recule, prenant mon verre et me le tendant.

-Bois.

Je renifle prudemment avant de boire le verre d'une traite. Je serre mes yeux fermés, secouant la tête tandis que l'alcool se déplace à travers mon système.

-C'est bon, pas vrai ? Edward sourit, narquois. Ça devrait te détendre.

Soudainement son bras est autour de moi, tirant mon tabouret contre le sien.

-A moi.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il revienne sur mon cou, mais à la place il baisse la tête, tirant le haut de ma robe sur le côté jusqu'à ce que mon soutien-gorge soit exposé. Mon souffle devient rapide et superficiel lorsqu'il lèche le renflement de ma poitrine le long de mon soutien-gorge en dentelle. Il met le sel, me lèche une nouvelle fois, et prend sa tequila, finissant avec le citron.

Je regarde tandis qu'il lèche ses lèvres, fixant mes yeux.

-Foutrement délicieuse.

J'essaie de penser à une bonne – ou quelconque – réponse, mais il se penche, prenant l'arrière de ma tête et me rapprochant de lui.

-Goûte, chuchote-t-t-il, avant de me lécher les lèvres. Je suce ma lèvre dans ma bouche, regardant ses yeux s'assombrirent.

Et puis il m'embrasse enfin – durement, avec insistance. J'ouvre instinctivement la bouche pour lui, gémissant quand sa langue touche la mienne. Je peux goûter la brûlure de la tequila dans sa bouche. Alors que nous échangeons un baiser passionné, il prend ma main droite dans sa main gauche, la tirant vers son aine. J'essaie de me retirer par choc quand je sens sa très dure – et très grosse – érection sous ma main.

-Tu sens à quel point tu me rends dur ? il gémit.

Edward m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, et je garde effrontément ma main sur lui, frottant d'avant en arrière sur la bosse de son jean.

-Putain, il jure, repoussant ma main. Tu m'as tellement bien fait bander, je vais venir dans mon pantalon. C'est ton tour maintenant.

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il veut dire par là, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts commencent à nouveau à ramper sur ma cuisse. Il ne va pas vraiment… me doigter… en public ? _Pas vrai ?_

Je bondis presque de mon siège quand les doigts d'Edward effleurent ma culotte. La normalement réservée, tendue – ok, Alice dit toujours que je suis prude – Bella n'aurait_ jamais _laissé un homme faire cela en public, mais ce soir je veux être une mauvaise fille…

-Mmmmm… tu es tellement mouillée, ta culotte est trempée. C'est foutrement sexy. C'est pour moi, bébé ? J'hoche la tête, impuissante alors que ses doigts frottent de haut en bas contre l'entre-jambe de ma culotte. Eh bien, tu es une vilaine fille, pas vrai ? Te laisser doigter par un gars devant une centaine de personnes.

- Je ne suis pas-

Mes protestations sont coupées par ses lèvres attaquants les miennes. Son majeur se glisse sous la dentelle, me caressant, sondant mon entrée. Je mets mes bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant en retour de toute urgence. Je le veux – terriblement.

Et puis presque aussi soudainement sa main et ses lèvres sont parties. J'halète tout en le regardant, l'observant mettre ses doigts à sa bouche, les suçant pendant que ses yeux roulent à l'arrière de sa tête.

-Exactement comme je le pensais, tu es foutrement délicieuse _partout._

Il se lève, se réajustant.

-Viens, bébé, presse-t-il, me tendant la main. Je place ma main dans la sienne et glisse du tabouret, attrapant mon sac. Je le suivrais n'importe où.

Avec son bras autour de mes épaules, Edward me conduit à travers la foule de gens en sueurs. J'imagine que nous allons vers l'entrée de la boîte de nuit, puis je vois que nous sommes dans un couloir faiblement éclairé près des toilettes. Il passe devant celles-ci sans s'arrêter pour aller vers ce qui se trouve être une sortie de secours.

M'emmène-t-il _dehors_ ? Là où personne ne pourra nous voir ?

Juste avant d'atteindre la porte de sortie d'urgence, Edward ouvre une porte du couloir, allumant la lumière à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je le suis à l'intérieur et il ferme la porte derrière moi, la verrouillant. Je regarde ce qui m'entoure, nous semblons être dans une sorte de salle de stockage.

-Viens ici, Bella, dit-il – le désir dans sa voix est indubitable.

Nerveusement, je pose mon sac sur une étagère et m'approche de lui, me demandant ce qu'il a prévu pour nous. Qu'importe ce que c'est – je suis partante.

-Tu en as envie ? il demande, une main caressant tendrement ma joue.

J'hoche la tête, et il hausse un sourcil.

-Oui, je réponds d'une voix rauque. Je te veux.

-Putain, ouais.

Avec peu de prélude, il me tire dans sa forte poitrine et ses lèvres capturent les miennes. Je l'embrasse goulûment en retour, incapable de me lasser de lui. A un moment il me soulève, une main derrière ma tête m'empêchant de me cogner contre le mur derrière nous. J'enroule mes jambes serrées autour de sa taille, ayant besoin de sentir sa dureté contre mon centre nécessiteux.

- Putain, si sexy, il marmonne quand sa bouche quitte finalement la mienne pour embrasser et lécher le long de mon cou et de ma clavicule. Je cris lorsqu'il pousse le haut de ma robe de la route et tire la coupe de mon soutien-gorge vers le bas, plongeant sa tête pour prendre mon mamelon douloureux en bouche.

Edward déplace ses bras et je me rends compte qu'il essait de me mettre vers le bas. Je défais à contrecœur mes jambes de lui pour pouvoir me tenir. Il s'agenouille devant moi, ses mains cherchant le dessous de ma robe pour attraper les bords de ma culotte, la baissant soigneusement. Quand elle atteint le sol, j'en sors.

- Un string, bébé ? Je savais que tu étais un renard, il sourit, satisfait. Il est à moi maintenant, il annonce, le mettant dans la poche avant gauche de son jean foncé.

Alors qu'il se lève, je tends la main, déboutonnant sa chemise avec des mains tremblantes et la sortant de son jean. Je m'autorise quelques instants pour explorer sa très belle poitrine avant de bouger mes mains au dernier bouton, libérant son érection de sa prison de denim.

- A genoux, bébé, il commande.

Je suis rapidement son ordre, le laissant m'aider à baisser son jean et son boxer sur ses genoux. Je me lèche les lèvres au premier coup d'œil de sa dure et longue bite et lèche le liquide pré-éjaculatoire du gland engorgée. Edward la prend dans sa main, la frottant contre mes lèvres pour répandre le liquide pré-éjaculatoire comme un baume à lèvres.

- Montre-moi quelle bonne suceuse de bite tu es, bébé.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews, je suis ravie de voir que cette fiction vous plaît autant qu'à moi ! Je prends vraiment mon pied à la traduire :)


	3. Chapitre 3

-A genoux, bébé, il commande.

Je suis rapidement son ordre, le laissant m'aider à baisser son jean et son boxer sur ses genoux. Je me lèche les lèvres au premier coup d'œil de sa dure et longue bite et lèche le liquide pré-éjaculatoire du gland engorgée. Edward la prend dans sa main, la frottant contre mes lèvres pour répandre le liquide pré-éjaculatoire comme un baume à lèvres.

- Montre-moi quelle bonne suceuse de bite tu es, bébé.

* * *

-Chapitre 3-

J'halète à ses mots grossiers, mais je suis impatiente de lui montrer que je peux faire cela aussi bien que toutes les autres femmes qu'il a rencontré avant moi. Je prends sa longueur dans ma main, léchant de la base au bout. Il siffle quand je mets le gland dans ma bouche, suçant aussi fort que je peux.

- Putain, bébé, ta jolie petite bouche est si belle autour de ma bite.

Je frotte mon poing du haut en bas de sa hampe, le tordant à chaque passage, tandis que ma langue s'enroule autour de son gland, encore et encore.

- Prends-la entièrement, bébé. Allez, laisse-moi voir ma bite bouger dans ta gorge. Montre-moi à quel point tu la veux.

Edward a définitivement la plus grosse bite que je n''ai jamais vu en personne, mais j'essaie autant que possible de la mettre entièrement dans ma bouche. Bien sûr, j'échoue spectaculairement, devant revenir en arrière quand je commence à avoir un haut-le-cœur. Ça ne semble pourtant pas le déranger. Sa main bouge sur l'arrière de ma tête et il commence à doucement faire des allers-et-retours avec sa bite dans ma bouche.

Il fait un bruit étouffé lorsque j'autorise mes dents à l'effleurer doucement lors d'un passage.

-Putain, tu es si chaude avec ma bite dans ta bouche. Tu aimes ça quand je baise ta bouche, bébé ? Je fredonne ma réponse, souriant à sa réaction face aux vibrations. Je me retrouve de plus en plus excitée par le pouvoir que je semble avoir sur ce bel homme.

- Assez, il gémit finalement, se retirant de moi et m'aidant à me lever. Je veux venir en toi, te marquer comme mienne. J'ai besoin de te sentir venir autour de ma bite. Tu en as envie, bébé ?

- Oui, je murmure, n'ayant jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir bu de l'alcool.

Il me retourne rapidement, mettant mes mains sur l'une des étagères de stockage. Levant le bas de ma robe pour exposer mon derrière, il frotte ses mains sur mes fesses, inclinant un doigt plus bas occasionnellement pour me tenter.

-Mmmm… quel doux cul rond tu as là. Tu es si belle largement écartée pour moi comme ça, prête et attendant que je te baise.

Enfin, il fait un pas en avant, et prenant sa bite dans ses mains, il la frotte entre mes jambes de mon entrée à mon clitoris. Je m'attends à ce qu'il pousse à l'intérieur à chaque seconde, mais il ne le fait pas.

-Edward, arrête de plaisanter ! je cris impatiemment, immédiatement mortifiée par ma propre indigence.

Il rit, poussant simplement le bout de sa queue en moi avant de la retirer, encore et encore.

-Qui aurait dit que tu étais une petite pute assoiffée de bite ? Innocent agneau, mon cul.

Je gémis, sentant que je vais éclater s'il ne me baise pas immédiatement.

-Veux-tu que je te baise, Belle Bella ?

- S'il te plaaiit…

- Veux-tu que je te baise _sauvagement_ ?

- Oui… Mon Dieu, Edward !

Il fait un, deux, trois autres passages le long de ma fente avant de soudainement me remplir entièrement avec sa grosse bite.

-Ungh… il gémit quand il est entièrement gainé à l'intérieur de moi. C'est ça, élargie cette chatte juste pour moi, dit-il alors qu'il en sort et se repousse lentement.

- Accroche-toi, bébé, il prévient avant de commencer à bouger à un rythme presque punissable. J'aimerais que tu puisses te voir, voir la manière dont tu prends si bien ma bite.

Sa bite est si bonne en mouvement à l'intérieur de moi. Il est sauvage avec moi, mais pas plus que je ne puisse le supporter. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas était baisé d'une aussi bonne manière.

-Plus, je supplie.

- Mmmm… bébé, tu es si bonne, il gémit tout en accélérant ses coups. Si chaude, mouillée et serrée autour de ma grosse bite. Je pourrais te baiser toute la journée et ne pas m'en lasser.

Je tombe presque à genoux quand il sort soudainement.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu-

Edward me retourne, me tirant pratiquement sur une pile de boîtes. Il me soulève pour m'asseoir au top et il se glisse une nouvelle fois en moi d'un seul coup.

-Je veux voir ton visage lorsque je te ferai venir, explique-t-il. Maintenant enroule ces jambes autour de moi. Je suis à la hâte ses instructions, faisant attention à ne pas le toucher avec mes talons. Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier quand il reprend le rythme effréné de tout à l'heure.

- Baisse les yeux, bébé. Regarde comme c'est beau, ma bite bougeant à l'intérieur et hors de ta jolie chatte. C'est comme si tu étais faite pour moi.

Je baisse les yeux vers nous et il a raison – c'est tellement érotique de le regarder me baiser. Avec chaque poussée il frappe maintenant mon point g et je peux me sentir dévaler rapidement vers l'orgasme le plus intense de ma vie. L'excitation de faire ça dans une boîte de nuit pleine de gens – même si je sais qu'il a verrouillé la porte – rend cela encore plus chaud que ce ne le serait normalement.

-Putain, si bon. Tu vas me faire venir, bébé. Allez, viens avec moi, il ordonne, bougeant ses hanches sauvagement.

Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il a encore la possibilité de parler. Tout ce que je peux faire est grogner de manière incohérente tandis qu'il descend un doigt pour frotter mon clitoris.

-Allez, bébé ! crie-t-il désespérément. J'ai besoin que tu viennes sur ma bite, laisse-moi te sentir frémir autour de moi. Je veux que tu cries mon nom. Fais en sorte que tout le monde dans cette putain de boîte de nuit sache qui t'a fait venir comme ça.

Docilement, je crie son nom quand mon orgasme me traverse, m'accrochant fermement à ses bras pour me soutenir alors que mon corps frissonne de plaisir encore et encore. Si j'avais su qu'être une mauvaise fille était aussi amusant, j'aurais fait quelque chose comme ça il y a longtemps.

-Putain, putain, si foutrement serrée, gémit-il alors qu'il continue de pousser en moi. Je ne peux plus… tenir. Et puis il grogne fortement tout en venant à l'intérieur de moi, de chaudes giclées de sperme m'enduisant.

Il se retire, à bout de souffle, puis fait deux pas arrière, se penchant pour poser ses mains sur ses cuisses nues.

-Bon Dieu, gémit-il alors qu'il commence à remettre son pantalon, se repliant à l'intérieur.

Me sentant fraîchement baisée, je glisse délicatement de la pile de boîtes et redresse mes vêtements, essayant de me remettre en état autant que je le peux. Toutes les parties de mon corps féminines picotent toujours des choses qu'il m'a faite. Je m'approche de l'étagère où j'ai laissé mon sac et le prends.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il en reboutonnant sa chemise.

- Hum, je cherche quelque chose pour me nettoyer.

Il arrache le sac de mes mains, le remettant.

-Laisse-le.

- Mais… mais ton… éjaculation glisse le long de ma jambe.

- Laisse-le, il insiste. Laisse tous les hommes dans cette boîte de nuit le voir et savoir ce que je t'ai fait. Laisse-les savoir que tu es à moi et qu'ils ne peuvent t'avoir. _Pourquoi est-ce si sexy ?_

- Et donner envie à toutes les femmes d'_être_ moi, pas vrai ? je rigole.

Il rit.

-Tu l'as dit, pas moi.

Edward déverrouille la porte et l'ouvre, me faisant signe d'y aller avant lui. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de savoir si je vais marcher dans la boîte de nuit sans m'être essuyée, mais je pousse mes inhibitions de côté et sors dans le couloir. Il referme la porte derrière nous puis me prend la main, me menant de nouveau vers le bar.

-Je peux avoir une bière, Jared ? il demande, se glissant sur un tabouret et me faisant venir entre ses jambes.

Je place mes mains sur ses épaules, le laissant me rapprocher. Il m'embrasse, doucement pour commencer, mais devient vite demandant.

-Je n'en ai pas encore tout à fait fini avec toi, bébé, mais je suis désaltéré. Il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, en sortant l'une de mes mèches bouclées et l'enroulant autour de son doigt. Mon Dieu, tu es si belle. Tu sais, même sens le bordel sur tes cuisses, tout le monde dans cette boîte de nuit sait ce que nous venons de faire – tu es l'exacte définition de « fraîchement baisée », dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Une fois qu'Edward a payé pour sa bière, il lève la bouteille à sa bouche, penchant la tête en arrière pendant qu'il boit la moitié en une grosse gorgée. J'observe sa pomme d'Adam, fascinée par la manière dont elle bouge lorsqu'il avale. Il sourit quand il voit que je le regarde.

Edward repose sa bière sur le bar puis plie son doigt jusqu'à ce que je me rapproche de lui.

-Comment te sens-tu du fait de ne porter aucun sous-vêtement ? chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

- Je me sens vilaine, j'admets. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai déjà fait.

- Tu essaies toujours de me convaincre que tu es innocente, hein ? il fait un clin d'œil. Il saisit mon visage dans ses mains, m'embrassant profondément. Je goûte l'amertume de sa bière quand sa langue s'emmêle avec la mienne. Vas-tu me laisser t'amener chez moi ? demande-t-il lorsque je m'apprête à monter sur ses genoux. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais te faire. Tu ne seras pas capable de marcher droit quand j'en aurai fini avec toi.

Un coup de chaleur atteint mon visage quand je pense à sa promesse – ou est-ce une menace ?

-Tu es en état de conduire ? je demande, toujours aussi responsable. J'appellerai un taxi maintenant si ça permet de l'avoir à l'intérieur de moi encore plus rapidement.

- Je vais bien, il hoche la tête. Je crois que j'ai fait fondre la tequila dans la salle de stockage. Il prend une nouvelle fois sa bière, et cette fois je ne peux m'empêcher de me pencher et de lécher sa gorge lorsqu'il déglutit.

- Whoah, bébé ! il crie, riant en se reculant. Putain, j'ai failli tout recracher sur moi. Tu essaies de te rappeler cette incroyable fellation que tu m'as faite ? Il frotte son pouce le long de mes lèvres gonflées par les baisers. Tu pourras en refaire très bientôt, promis. Maintenant comporte-toi bien.

Je fais une petite moue, le regardant finir sa bière, posant la bouteille vide une nouvelle fois sur le bar avec fanfare et se mettant debout.

-Sortons d'ici, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.


	4. Chapitre 4

- Je vais bien, il hoche la tête. Je crois que j'ai fait fondre la tequila dans la salle de stockage. Il prend une nouvelle fois sa bière, et cette fois je ne peux m'empêcher de me pencher et de lécher sa gorge lorsqu'il déglutit.

- Whoah, bébé ! il crie, riant en se reculant. Putain, j'ai failli tout recracher sur moi. Tu essaies de te rappeler cette incroyable fellation que tu m'as faite ? Il frotte son pouce le long de mes lèvres gonflées par les baisers. Tu pourras en refaire très bientôt, promis. Maintenant comporte-toi bien.

Je fais une petite moue, le regardant finir sa bière, posant la bouteille vide une nouvelle fois sur le bar avec fanfare et se mettant debout.

- Sortons d'ici, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Edward me mène vers l'entrée principale de la boîte de nuit, hochant la tête au videur au passage. Ma main est fermement maintenue dans la sienne tandis que nous marchons dans le parking, s'arrêtant à une Volvo argent garée en-dessous d'un lampadaire de la rue. Il ouvre la porte côté passager, se penche, et fouille dans la boîte à gants jusqu'à en sortir deux serviettes.

- Euh, sièges en tissu, il hausse les épaules. Tu peux nettoyer maintenant.

Je ris, essayant d'avoir l'air digne quand je nettoie le bordel séché sur le haut de mes cuisses, espérant fortement que personne d'autre ne se tienne dans le parking pour voir ce que je fais. Quand je pense avoir tout eu, je me glisse dans le siège passager et Edward ferme la porte avant d'aller de l'autre côté de la voiture.

Je m'assoie nerveusement tandis qu'il sort de la place de parking, toujours peu sûr de sa sobriété. Une fois que nous sommes sur la route, Edward passe sa main sur la console centrale et la met sur ma cuisse.

- Nous devrions y être dans moins de dix minutes avec la circulation à cette heure de la nuit, dit-il. Tu veux parier que je te fais venir avant même d'arriver chez moi ?

- Tu es supposée conduire !

- Oh, bébé, rit-il. Je suis foutrement bon aux multitâches.

Une autre protestation meurt sur mes lèvres alors que ses doigts remontent sur ma cuisse. Je crie lorsqu'il me touche finalement là où j'ai besoin de lui.

- Ecarte un peu tes jambes, bébé. Je m'exécute sans hésitation, fermant les yeux et profitant simplement de ce qu'il me fait. Je sens un long doigt pousser en moi et puis un autre tandis que son pouce fait des cercles sur mon clitoris.

- Regarde-toi, toute rougissante et en chaleur. Tu vas venir sur ma main, bébé ?

- O-oui, je gémis.

- Mmm… Peut-être que je ne suis pas encore prêt à ce que tu viennes. Nous ne sommes qu'à la moitié pour le moment. Et le con retire sa main ! Je me penche, attrapant sa main pour la remettre où j'en ai besoin. Il me rend effrontée.

Edward rit.

- Ok, bébé, je vois que j'ai créé un monstre.

Le feu passe au rouge devant nous et il ralentit la voiture jusqu'à l'arrêt, se tournant vers moi.

- Nous allons essayer d'en faire le plus possible, d'accord ? Et sur ces mots, il commence à me baiser avec ses doigts pour de bon. Je peux entendre le son d'humidité et de liquide alors que ses doigts entrent et sortent rapidement.

-Tu vas venir, bébé ? J'hoche la tête, gémissant. Peut-être devrais-je attendre que je te ramène à la maison.

- Non, je crie. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît laisse-moi venir.

- C'est ça, supplie-moi. Je crie de frustration quand la lumière passe au vert et qu'il doit reporter son attention sur la route. Vas-y, bouge sur ma main, finis toute seule, il ordonne.

Trop loin pour avoir une estime de moi-même, je fais ce qu'il dit, criant lorsque mon orgasme frappe. Edward continue de bouger ses doigts doucement tandis que je redescends de mon nuage. Je tremble, essayant de me retirer quand ça commence à devenir trop. Finalement, dieu merci, il retire sa main du dessous de ma robe, se léchant les doigts.

- Dès que nous arrivons à la maison, je vais goûter cette douce chatte directement avec ma langue, il promet. Je n'ai pas eu de dessert ce soir. _Oui, s'il te plaît._

Deux minutes plus tard, nous nous garons et Edward éteint la voiture. J'ouvre la portière mais mes jambes tremblent tellement que je tiens à peine debout. Il fait rapidement le tour de la voiture pour m'aider à me lever, puis me mène jusqu'à sa maison avec un bras autour de moi.

- Par-là, il dirige, me guidant dans la maison. Il m'arrête devant le canapé, puis bouge derrière moi pour pouvoir défaire ma robe, la faisant tomber de mes épaules. Quand j'en sors, il pose la robe sur une chaise, puis me retourne.

- Si foutrement belle, chuchote-t-il, faisant glisser ses doigts le long de mon soutien-gorge. J'essaie de ne pas prendre conscience de ma quasi-nudité. Je crois t'avoir promis quelque chose, pas vrai ?

Il me fait reculer sur le canapé, me faisant m'allonger avant de monter sur moi, s'allongeant entre mes cuisses écartées.

- Pourquoi suis-je pratiquement nue alors que tu es toujours entièrement habillé ? Je boude.

Il rit, m'aidant à défaire les boutons de sa chemise avant de la jeter sur le côté.

- C'est mieux ? demande-t-il dans un sourire.

- Beaucoup mieux, j'acquiesce, faisant parcourir mes doigts sur les lignes d'encre de sa peau claire.

Edward prend mes mains, les tenant eu dessus de ma tête alors qu'il fixe mes yeux avant de pencher son visage vers moi et de m'embrasser doucement.

- Qu'est-il advenu de ce gars passionné et agressif de tout à l'heure ?

- Il essaie de ne pas faire sauter ses réserves en 30 secondes, rit-il. Tu es si foutrement sexy. Je veux juste passer le reste de la nuit à te faire crier mon nom. Il m'embrasse de nouveau. Encore et encore. Il écrase sa bite dure contre moi pour accompagner ses paroles.

- Je ne m'en plaindrais pas, je réponds à bout de souffle.

- Renarde, répondit-il, secouant la tête avant de capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser torride. Quand il me relâche, j'enroule mes bras autour de lui, grattant mes ongles le long de son dos alors que nous échangeons des baisers. Finalement il quitte mes lèvres, embrassant le long de mon cou jusqu'au renflement de mes seins. Aussi jolie qu'il soit, il doit partir, il grogne, allant sous moi pour défaire mon soutien-gorge. Laisse-moi voir ces magnifiques seins. Il retire mon soutien-gorge de mes bras, le jetant au sol. Putain, je les adore – ils sont parfait. Il serre un sein dans chaque main, effleurant ses pouces sur mes tétons avant de les sucer légèrement, juste assez pour me taquiner.

Edward recule brusquement, descendant jusqu'à ce que son visage soit positionné juste à l'endroit où j'ai besoin de lui. Je suis vraiment contente de m'être rasée ce soir. Il prend mes jambes, les enroulant autour de ses épaules, et frotte ses mains le long de mes hanches.

- J'ai attendu de faire ça depuis le moment où je t'ai vu sur cette piste de danse. Je vais te faire te sentir tellement bien, bébé.

- Fais-le, je murmure.

Il me fait un clin d'œil, puis écarte mes lèvres avec son pouce, me léchant doucement de mon entrée à mon clitoris.

- Putain, ta chatte est douce. Je pourrais te manger toute la nuit. Le bout de sa langue me taquine indéfiniment avant qu'il ne suce mon clitoris dans sa bouche.

- Mon dieu… Edward, je gémis, à l'aveuglette sous lui. Il revient à de longs coups de langues, ne me laissant pas tomber dans le précipice. Ses mains restent le long de la peau sensible de mes cuisses tandis qu'il bouge – j'aurai des brûlures de barbe mais je ne pourrais moins m'en préoccuper. Ses mains parcourent mon torse, massant ma poitrine doucement pendant que sa bouche continue de me garder au bord du précipice. S'il te plaît, je murmure. S'il te plaît laisse-moi venir.

- Mon dieu, j'adore quand tu supplies, il grogne avant de pousser sa langue à mon entrée.

Je gémis quand il commence à me baiser avec sa langue, l'atteignant pour tirer ses cheveux, tenant son visage en place contre moi.

- Salope en chaleur, pas vrai ? dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de sucer mon clitoris dans sa bouche une nouvelle fois.

- Uuuhhh… putain, je viens… Edward ! Je crie fortement mon orgasme, la respiration haletante. Il me fait redescendre doucement avant de se retirer, se léchant les lèvres. Je pourrais définitivement le laisser faire _ça_ tout la nuit.

En un éclair, Edward est parti du canapé, retirant son pantalon. Je lèche mes propres lèvres quand sa bite dure est relâché de son boxer, levée et frappant son ventre tonique.

- Mets-toi à quatre pattes, ordonne-t-il. Je me retourne rapidement, plaçant mes mains sur le bord du canapé et enlevant mes chaussures. Edward s'agenouille sur le canapé derrière moi, frottant ses larges mains le long de mon dos, puis plus bas pour caresser mon cul. Regarde-toi, gémit-il. Toute ouverte et m'attendant. Tu mouilles foutrement – je peux le voir.

Il prend sa bite dans sa main, la frottant le long de ma fente pour recueillir l'humidité.

- Tu me veux là, bébé ? demande-t-il, touchant mon entrée.

- Oui, je murmure.

- Ou peut-être… _ici_, il suggère, se frottant sur mon autre entrée.

Demande-t-il vraiment… ? Je ne réponds pas, espérant qu'il change de sujet. Une fille prude ne peut pas complètement changer du jour au lendemain, après tout.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Bella ! il hurle, tapant mon cul avec la paume de sa main. Tu veux ma bite ? Tu veux que je te baise ?

- Oui, oui, je réponds désespérément.

Je crie lorsqu'il s'enterre soudainement à l'intérieur de moi en un coup. Il se retire entièrement avant de replonger une nouvelle fois – fortement.

- Putain, tu es si serrée, il grogne. Edward pose ses mains sur le bras du canapé à côté de moi et commence à pousser en moi. Il m'entoure complètement et j'adore ça. Tu es si bonne, bébé, gémit-il. Foutrement parfaite.

Edward se lève sur ses genoux, se tenant à mes hanches alors qu'il accélère ses mouvements encore plus, me poussant davantage à chaque coup.

- Quelqu'un t'a-t-il déjà fait sentir comme ça ?

- N-non, je réponds honnêtement. Aucun homme ne pourrait s'approprier mon corps comme il le fait.

- Bonne réponse. Cette putain de chatte m'_appartient_.

Je m'approche de plus en plus du climax quand il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille, me relevant jusqu'à ce que je sois aussi sur les genoux, mon dos devant lui. Ses hanches n'arrêtant jamais leur frénétique assaut. Je tourne la tête sur le côté et nos lèvres se rencontrent, incapable d'en avoir assez de l'autre en dépit de l'angle étrange. Une main reste étroitement enroulée autour de moi pendant que l'autre bouge pour atteindre mon clitoris.

- Tu es foutrement chaude, bébé. Vas-y, je veux te voir venir sur ma bite.

Edward glisse vers le bas pour s'asseoir sur ses talons, m'amenant avec lui, pendant qu'il continue de pousser en moi et me rendre folle avec ses doigts. Il avait absolument raison pour les multitâches.

- Tu vas venir ? grogne-t-il. J'hoche la tête, ayant perdu complètement toute habilité à parler. Laisse-moi te sentir, bébé. Laisse-moi te sentir serrer ma bite.

Un peu plus tard je vole, mon orgasme me traversant.

- Putain, putain, je te sens venir… Mon dieu… Il halète avant que je ne _le _sente venir profondément en moi. Il s'enfonce superficiellement à quelques reprises avant de finalement s'arrêter, me serrant contre lui. Ma tête retombe sur son épaule et je tente de reprendre mon souffle. Où étais-tu toute ma vie ? rit-il une fois qu'il peut parler.

- Attendant que tu me fasses devenir tienne, je réponds honnêtement.

- A moi.

- A toi, j'acquiesce.


End file.
